


Ритуалы и обычаи

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Scalping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэлли допускает страшную ошибку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ритуалы и обычаи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-14 для команды WTF Night Vale 2014

На гладкой блестящей поверхности лезвия бритвы — чуть искаженное отражение Сесила, стоящего в дверях.

Вечер покрывает город розовато-красным, и Телли заканчивает рабочий день. Последний клиент ушел с полчаса назад, поэтому Телли не спеша собирает ножницы, лезвия и расчески в миленький кожаный кейс. Он служит Телли с самого открытия парикмахерской, и за все это время покрылся паутинкой царапин, и если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как они складываются в узор, возможно, даже в форме глаза. Впрочем, если вы это увидели — то просто медленно сморгните и сделайте вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Привет, Тэлли, — Сесил мягкими шагами заходит в парикмахерскую, начинающую медленно заполняться сумеречными тенями, и когда дверь за ним закрывается, колокольчик над ней дисгармонично звякает. Тэлли это не нравится.   
— Здравствуй, Сесил. Я уже закрываюсь, — Тэлли мельком бросает взгляд на Сесила, продолжая собираться.   
— Я знаю. Я тебе не помешаю.   
— Ты что-то хотел? На выбривание висков приходи завтра с утр...  
— Нет-нет, я вовсе по другому вопросу.  
Тэлли не замечает, как Сесил оказывается прямо рядом с ним, прямо _над_ ним.   
Сесил берет со столика одно из маленьких лезвий и как бы между делом начинает разглядывать себя в нем.  
— Твоим последним клиентом сегодня был Карлос, не правда ли? Ну, _новенький_.

Тэлли замирает.   
— …Да, а…  
— Это всё, что мне нужно было знать. 

Тэлли не договаривает свое возражение не потому, что его перебили, а потому что _не может_. Спокойный взгляд Сесила словно припечатывает его. Язык немеет. 

Кожаный кейс падает на кафельную плитку.

Тэлли медленно опускается в кресло.

— Что же ты наделал, Тэлли, что же ты наделал… Но ничего, мы это исправим. Ты знаком с законом сохранения энергии?  
Тэлли не может даже мычать. Сесил поворачивает кресло так, чтобы Тэлли видел в большом зеркале свои глаза навыкате, в уголках которых собрались слезы.  
— Так вот, там говорится, что если кто-то отнял у тебя что-либо — отними то же самое у этого подлеца.

Лезвие прикасается острым кончиком к виску Тэлли. Его жирное короткое тело бьет дрожь. Тонкая ровная линия разделяет лоб вдоль кромки волос. Сесил насвистывает что-то, похожее на хит 80-х. Разрез — идеальной глубины, чтобы не повредить череп. Тэлли пытается сжать кулаки, но все, что ему удается — это вцепиться в подлокотники кресла.

Сесил продолжает движение лезвия: теперь ведет за ушами, к затылку. Жиденькие волосы у разреза покрываются кровью. Тэлли хочет визжать. Тонкие белые пальцы Сесила подцепляют ногтями кожу у лба и приподнимают её, затем снимают с головы полностью срезанный скальп, держа его за волосы.

Сесил поднимает глаза на отражение Тэлли в зеркале. Улыбается ему. Смахивает с плеч Тэлли несколько волосков, чуть крутит кресло под разными углами.  
— Ну, как тебе твоя новая прическа? Наверное, тяжело было расставаться с такой шевелюрой, не хочешь оставить себе на память? Нет? Зря, ну, как знаешь, как знаешь. 

Сесил скрещивает руки на груди (при этом скальп в его руке пачкает пуловер) и довольно разглядывает свою работу. Кровь стекает по одежде Тэлли и капает на белый пол.   
— По-моему, для первого раза совсем не плохо, как думаешь?

Глаза Тэлли стекленеют. 

Сесил, насвистывая ту же мелодию, выходит, не забыв привязать скальп к звякнувшему колокольчику. 

За углом его ожидает Кевин. Сесил долго и глубоко целует его при встрече, про себя отмечая, что его вкус — каждый раз разный. Кевин слизывает каплю крови с шеи Сесила, и тот думает, что, в конечном итоге, когда любишь кого-то — перенимаешь его черты.

Легкий поцелуй в уголок рта завершает встречу, Сесил берет Кевина под руку.  
— Нас ждет наш мальчик, нужно поторопиться.


End file.
